The present invention relates to a hospital bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hospital bed having a mattress having a retractable foot section.
Hospital bed and other patient supports are known. Typically, such patient supports are used to provide a support surface for patients or other individuals for treatment, recuperation, or rest. Many such patient supports include a frame, a deck supported by the frame, and a mattress having head, seat, and foot portions.
According to the present invention, a patient support is provided that includes a frame, a deck supported by the frame, and a mattress supported by the deck. The mattress includes a retractable foot portion configured to have an adjustable length. The retractable foot portion includes a foam portion and a heel-pressure relief portion.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a mattress is provided. The mattress includes a head portion, a seat portion, and a retractable foot portion. The head, seat, and foot portions cooperate to define a patient rest surface. The retractable foot portion has an adjustable length, a main body, and a heel-pressure relief portion. The main body has a cavity sized to received the heel-pressure relief portion.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a mattress is provided. The mattress includes a head portion, a seat portion, and a foot portion. The foot portion has an adjustable length. The head, seat, and foot portions cooperate to define a patient rest surface having an adjustable length. The foot portion includes an adjustable length foam portion and a heel-pressure relief portion having a stiffness less than the stiffness of the foam portion.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method of supporting a patient is provided. The method includes the step of providing a patient support. The patient support has an adjustable length, a foam calf support, and a heel-pressure relief portion that has a stiffness less than the stiffness of the foam calf support. The method further includes the step of adjusting the length of the patient support to position the foam calf support under a patient""s calves and the heel-pressure relief portion under a patient""s heels.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a patient support is provided that includes a frame, a deck supported by the frame, a mattress supported by the deck, and a controller. The deck includes a head section configured to move relative to the frame and a foot section having an adjustable length. The controller is configured to change the length of the foot section to correspond to the position of the head section of the deck. The foot section of the deck remains substantially horizontal during the change of the length of the foot section.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a patient support is provided that includes a frame, a deck supported by the frame, and a mattress supported by the deck. The deck includes a head section and a foot section. The head section is configured to raise and lower relative to the frame. The mattress has a head portion positioned over the head section of the deck and an adjustable length foot portion positioned over the foot section of the deck. The length of the foot portion of the mattress is configured to increase in length to correspond to raising of the head section of the deck.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a patient support is provided that includes a frame, a deck supported by the frame, and a mattress supported by the deck. The deck includes a head section, a seat section, and a foot section. The head section is configured to raise and lower relative to the frame. The mattress has a head portion positioned over the head section of the deck and a foot portion having a heel-pressure relief portion. The position of the heel-pressure relief portion corresponds to the position of the head section relative to the frame.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method of maintaining heel-pressure relief of a patient is provided. The method includes the step of providing a patient support. The patient support includes a frame, a deck supported by the frame and having a foot section and a head section movable between first and second positions relative to the frame, and a mattress having a foot portion positioned over the foot section of the deck and a head section positioned over the head section of the deck. The foot portion has a heel-pressure relief portion configured to reduce the surface pressure on a patient""s heel. The method further comprises the step of corresponding the position of the heel-pressure relief portion of the mattress with the position of the head section of deck to maintain the position of the heel-pressure relief portion under the patient""s heel.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.